Pop Go The Wiggles! (video)
Pop Go the Wiggles is a 2007 video with The Wiggles doing nursery rhymes. Release Dates Australia: September 5, 2007 America: March 11, 2008 UK: July 20, 2008 Plot Opening: The Wiggles logo spins off the mailbox, then turns into the yellow-with-red-outline, all-caps title, then spins out of sight. The Wiggles introduce themselves. They're going to sing and recite some nursery rhymes. Song #1: This Old Man All the Wiggles are dressed up as old men. Wags gets the bones. Song #2: Pop Goes The Weasel (Sam) Sam turns the jack-in-the-box and Captain pops out. He Says, "POP GOES THE WEASEL!". Hiddin Easter Song '#3': Skip To My Lou Sam introduces the next song and opens the music door. Song #4: Murray Had A Turtle Jeff plays the doctor. Anthony plays the nurse. Caterina plays the lady with the polka-dotted purse. Song #5: Hickory Dickory Dock Sam sings this one. Song #6: English Country Garden Song #7: Merry Go Round with Teddy Bear Song #8: Here We Go Round the Mulberry Bush. Wiggly dance around. Dorothy, and Captain sing different verses. Then the Wiggles sing a verse together. Anthony introduces the next song. Song #9: Pussycat Pussycat Sam sings. Anthony Is A Pussycat. Song #10: What Do You Suppose? Song #11: See-Saw Margery Daw Featuring Dorothy and Captain. Look for Muzza's guitar solo! Song #12: Teddy Bear, Teddy Bear, Turn Around Featuring Teddy Bear Mascots The Wiggles are in a music box and they turn around individually like those music figurines. Sam sings this one. Song #13: Mary Had A Little Lamb Lyn plays Mary as she dances with the Wiggly kids. Song #14: Pop Goes the Weasel (Anthony) Anthony turns the jack-in-the-box and pop goes the captain. He Says, "POP GOES THE WEASEL!" Again. Song #15: Three Little Kittens Sam holds a book and sings, Murray plays guitar. Jeff, Captain, and Anthony play the three kittens. Caterina plays the mommy kitten. (Carolyn Ferrie sings for Caterina.) Song #16: Two Fine Gentlemen Song #17: Gregory Griggs Song #18: Hey Diddle Diddle Murray introduces the next song which involves some French, and opens the guitar door. Song #19: Frere Jacques (Are You Sleeping) Dorothy sings the first verse in French. Sam sings the second verse in English. Then both of them alternate French and English verses. Song #20: Twinkle Twinkle Little Star Sam sings this song while sitting on the moon. The Wiggles and mascots are sitting in the stars. Captain. Song #21: Pop Goes the Weasel (Jeff) Jeff turns the jack-in-the-box and pop goes the captain. He Says, "POP GOES THE WEASEL!" Again. Song #22: There Was A Princess Sam recites and sings this tale about the princess. Murray plays the guitar. Lyn plays the princess. Emily plays the queen. Later after the princess falls asleep and the forest grew around, there's supposed to be a gallant prince. That would be Sam. Captain takes over and sings the second half of the story. Song #23: Diddle Diddle dumpling Song #24: Incy Wincy Spider Sam sings this one. Jeff plays the keyboard. Captain greets Anthony. Captain asks if he saw the song that just played, but Anthony hasn't. So Captain recites the rhyme, Anthony demonstrates the spider. When they get to the "Down came the rain and washed the spider out" part, Captain pours the watering can on Anthony's hands. Afterwards, Captain asks what he thought, and Anthony likes it. He wants to hear another one. So Captain grabs the big watering can and sings Song #25: It's Raining, It's Pouring. Captain pours the watering can on top of Anthony's head and Anthony gets really wet. Song #26: The Grand Old Duke of York Captain sings the song. Ben plays the duke|Ben plays the duke. The 10,000 men are Anthonys and Jeffs all CGI'ed into the scene. Song #27: The Farmer in the Dell Sam and Dorothy alternate singing verses and the Wiggly dancers play the different characters as they dance in a circle. Anthony announces each of the verses. Jeff introduces the next song, and recites/demonstrates the verse. Song #28: Ring a Ring O' Rosy. Dorothy, and Captain each sing a verse. The Kids Dance./Higher Than A House Higher Than A Tree Is Recited. Song #29: Oranges and Lemons The Wiggles and Friends are dressed with their heads like bells. St. Clemens - Sam St. Martin - Jeff Old Bailey - Murray Shoreditch - Anthony Stepney - Caterina Bill/Ben - Captain Afterwards, Sam is in his pajamas. He and Dorothy sing the last verse. Song #30: Pop Goes The Weasel (Murray) Murray turns the jack-in-the-box and pop goes the captain. He Says, "POP GOES THE WEASEL!" One More Time. Song #31: Miss Polly had a Dolly Sam sings. A Baby Plays Miss Polly. Anthony plays the doctor. Song #32: Jack and Jill Ben plays Jack. Lyn plays Jill. Then Dorothy sings a verse. The Captain sings a verse. Then all the Wiggles sing a verse. Song #33: Lavenders Blue Sam and Dorothy sing this one. Sam Is Dressed As A King. & Dorothy Is A Lavendar. Anthony and Murray Don't Play Guitars. Song #34: Little Bo Peep Larissa plays Little Bo Peep. Anthony plays conga drums. Kid plays the lost sheep. Lyn, Caterina, and Kristy are the three sheep in the background. Song #35: London Bridge The Wiggles play London Bridge, and the dancers do another London Bridge. Dorothy introduces the next song and opens her rosy door. Song #36: Chi-Baba, Chi-Baba Anthony is dressed in black clothes and a top-hat. His wife and baby also appear. Sam, who is also dressed in black clothes and a top-hat, sings this song. Jeff plays the accordion, and Murray plays the mandolin. After the first round, Anthony and Sam throw their top-hats into the theater. The Wiggly Dancers all sing and dance; Ben and Brett hold the top-hats Anthony and Sam threw. Song #37: Did You Ever See A Lassie? Ben and Lyn play the laddie and lassie. In the background, Jeff plays a big tambourine drum. Murray plays guitar. Sam sings, and dances with Anthony. Song #38: Pat-A-Cake The Kids are playing with colored dough with Jeff, Anthony and Sam. They recite and do the actions. The second time, Anthony says let's do it really fast, so they do just that. Song #39: Dem (Dry) Bones Sam sings the song as a not (professor singalottasonga though). Captain is on the wall chart, and he shakes each part as Sam points. The others dance in Top Hats with the Wiggly dancers lining the sides. The Wiggles hoped you enjoyed singing and reciting the nursery rhymes. They say goodbye. There is also video footage of the different characters during the closing credits. Pop Go the Wiggles Previews #Angelina Ballerina in Rose Fairy Princess/Angelina in the Wings #Horton Hears a Who #Splish Splash Big Red Boat #Here Comes the Big Red Car #Barney's Beach Party #Cuddely Creatures #Celebrate with Bob #Busy Bob and Silly Spud Category:Wiggles videos Category:Sam videos Category:Wiggly DVDs Category:2007